


Tramp Stamp

by cactuscrunked



Category: Gundam, Gundam Unicorn
Genre: M/M, tramp stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscrunked/pseuds/cactuscrunked
Summary: Short drabbleAngelo falls! Will he prevent Full Frontal from seeing his tramp stamp!? Click HERE to find out!





	

Angelo Sauper saluted and bowed. “Please don’t worry Captain. Everything is under my control.” The young man turned around and started crossing the large hallway, each step bringing him further to the hangar where the Geara Zulu was waiting for him. Finally he could launch again and crush those pesky federation suits in the name of his Captain, Full Frontal. In front of his mind’s eye he saw himself slaying that ugly mobile suit that went by ‘Unicorn’. The Captain would be amazed, what if he promoted Angelo so he could be even closer and closer to his favourite person? 

Deeply drowning in his fantasies about being embraced by the Captain's strong arms, Angelo suddenly felt a shock throughout his body and he felt himself falling towards the ground. Panic tried to make itself master of his mind but just on time Angelo could break his fall with his arms. Shit. The laces of one of his boots had come undone and he tripped over his own feet because of it, right in front of his Captain. How humiliating… Today was a shit day. He would make the Federation pay for it. If he wanted to take out his anger and frustration he could always do that on the Federation suits, mashing and beating them until the cockpit exploded. To him they were like flies. Even though they didn’t have anything to do with his shoelaces.

After doing his shoelace and tying a double knot to make sure it wouldn’t come undone again, Angelo got up from the marble floor and pulled down the back of his uniform jacket. Only to see someone standing behind him. “Are you alright, Angelo?” The pilot’s body shocked. Captain Full Frontal? Unexpectedly he had been standing right behind Angelo, without him even noticing. Angelo turned around and saw the Captain’s face quickly trailing from the ground to Angelo’s face, looking into his eyes and the face of the Geara Zulu’s pilot flushed a bright red. //H-had he seen it… did Captain Full Frontal just check out his ass?//

Unable to see Full Frontal's eyes, always covered by a mysterious visor, Angelo quickly guessed what he was thinking and he noticed the corners of his mouth trailing upwards, forming a strange smile on the Captain’s face. 

Oh no.

“Nice rose you got there.”


End file.
